Promised Strands
by Fen Jien Ren
Summary: Goku used to have his hair long, yes, we all know that... But, why did he cut it? Please read and review.


**Promised Strands**  
_A Son Goku Fan Fiction_

Goku sat down on a chair, his back bent down and his arms hung like its broken, but its not. His eyes were fixed to a lying figure covered with a thick white blanket. Beside the bed was a opened window, and from where Goku sits, he could see a large tree of cherry blossoms... Sakura.

Sanzo lied down all covered with bandages under the white blabket, his expensive robe all stained with blood was properly folded and put over the cabinet next to Goku. The wind blew hard and carried Sanzo's soft golden hair. Sanzo lied down to his back, and his head facing the window. The sun light was touching his face.

"Sanzo..." Goku murmured, "It's all my fault..."

Goku rubbed his hands to each other, he felt quite hot. But he kept on doing it, his long hair hung down on his shoulder...

"He'll surely kill me after he wakes up..." Goku stood up

But that isn't really the thing that worries him. He just couldn't accept the fact that the most important person in his life is hurt because of him. He stared into his hand and sees no wound or dirt, while Sanzo was all beaten up. The kind doctor said he will survive, but. It's still his fault.

He walked towards Sanzo, he knelt down in one knee and stared at Sanzo's bandaged arm. He turned it around and see his palm bleeding. With this, he remembered the reason behind this...

They were fighting a bunch of youkais, but it wasn't his first time. Something was just bugging him, so he couldn't fight properly. While they were fighting, he makes simple glimpses at Sanzo every second, and, of course, Sanzo noticed this...

"What the hell are you staring at?" Sanzo asked as he continued to shot the hell out of those youkais

"N-nothing..." he kicked some and threw them away from Sanzo

"Is it really nothing or something?"

"Well... Something..." he punched and kicks and jumped, "Sanzo..."

"Save it... Tell me after this..."

"A-alright..." he ran over some youkais

"Ch." Sanzo continued to shoot the youkais, "You're so damn annoying, you know?"

"Eh? But I'm not talking!" he stand firmly beside Sanzo

"That's why you're annoying..."

"Is it?" Goku charged towards a group of youkai

"Yeah..." he shot a youkai in the head, "So what is it?"

"Well..."

"Spit it out, damn you!"

"Don't you ever feel lonely, Sanzo?"

"Damn it! Why do you always ask me that!"

"Because you never answer me properly..." Goku suddenly stops his fighting

"Stupid saru! LOOK OUT!" Sanzo rushed towards Goku and accepted the hit that was supposed to be for Goku

"S-sanzo!"

A sword ran through Sanzo's palm, "Shit!"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because we still have something to talk about... Damn it, saru! MOVE!"

That was how everything started. Sanzo's wounds on the other parts of his body were another matter, but it was the worse... From that time, Sanzo accepted the blows that were supposed to be for Goku. The claws, the swords, the guns... Everything. But he couldn't accept why Sanzo did that...

He stood up and closed his eyes. He clenched his fists and cried...

"Sanzo is hurt because I'm here..." tears fell, "I... I should never have..."

Goku turned to the side-table where a basket of fruits was put on, and beside that was a sharp knife. The doctor said those healthy fruits would help Sanzo recover, but feeding Sanzo wasn't in his mind. His eyes were fixed to the knife. He walked towards it; he picked them up to his face...

"S-sanzo..."

Tears continue to fall. He lifted his head up and pointed the knife between his neck and chin. Tears continued to fall, he closed his eyes and remembered what Sanzo told him months ago…

"Sanzo…"

"What?"

"Why do people fear death?"

"Because after you're dead, you can't come back…"

"What's so frightening about that?"

Sanzo looked back at Goku, "…You're still a child, when you grow up you'll understand…"

Goku opened his eyes and continued on crying…

"_Will… Would I want to come back?_" Goku asked himself, "_Do I still have a reason to?_"

_If you die, nothing will happen... Which is opposite if you continue on living._

Sanzo's words rang in his mind, he puts the knife down and continued to cry, "_Sanzo_..." he stared at the knife, and he suddenly notices his long hair, "_This... This hair... is the only thing I have now from the moment I lived in that prison_..." he looked down at himself, "_My clothes has changed... So..._" he raises his hand with the knife and his long hair, "_I promise this to you, Sanzo..._" he pushes his knife upwards against his long and thin hair, "_I promise, I won't let anything happen to you again..._" his arms hung down, his hair strands flew in the air and slowly landed quietly on the floor, "_...to this one thing that still connects me from the home I know... I swear. No one will ever hurt you..._" the knife fell from his hands and bounced as it fell down to the floor, "_I swear..._" he stared at Sanzo's face, "_No one..._"

"Ugh..." Sanzo groans

Goku dragged a chair beside the bed where Sanzo lies and he sat on it, "_I swear..._" he closes his eyes and slept

* * *

A/N: Oh, my god! Does it look like it's yaoi? Oh, no! I SWEAR! I didn't did it in purpose! I swear, this is no yaoi fic! I SWEAR! Believe me! or must I cut my hair, too? (looks at my hair) Oh, no! SPARE MY HAIR! NO! 


End file.
